bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
VeggieTales Family Devotional
VeggieTales Family Devotional is a book released on September 20, 2005. Plot Families can work together to build closer relationships with God and each other through this fun family devotional. Tying in with the themes and Scripture studies of the VeggieConnections curriculum, this is a great way for the entire family to learn together the messages children study at church. Join Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber and the whole VeggieTales team to learn how to connect to a powerful relationship with the Lord through love, faith, trust, time, communication, and joy! Devotionals/Stories The Faith Connection #The Clumsy Hero (God Has a Purpose for Everyone) #The Bamboo Radio (My Faith Helps Me Overcome Challenges) #The Hurricane! (I Have Faith that God is in Control) #Monkey Trouble (My Faith Helps Me Do What is Right) #The Message in a Bottle (My Faith Helps Me to Persevere) #Good News, Bad News (My Faith Helps Me to Trust in God) #Larry vs. Lovey (My Faith Helps Me to Be Obedient) #Sail Away! (I Will Share My Faith with Others) The Communication Connection #Bitter-flies and Booter-flies (God Knows Me; I Want to Know Him) #Knock, Knock! (Connect to God Through Prayer) #Quiet!! (Connect with God by Listening to Him) #No Smiling Allowed (Connect to God Through Worship) #The Dragon of Mount Doodle (Connect to God Through the Bible) #The Great Fruit War (Connect to God Through the Holy Spirit) #The Tangle Master (Connect to God by Letting Him Help Me Solve my Problems) #Wings (Connect to Others with God's Help) The Love Connection #The Parable of the Loving King (God is Love) #The Parable of the Cliffhanger (I Have Jesus as My Savior and Counselor) #The Pudding Parable (I Have Jesus to Teach Me How to Love) #The Parable of Roses (I Have Jesus as My Daily Source of Love) #The Parable of the Shoelaces (I Have Jesus to Show Me How to Forgive) #The Parable of Flibber-o-Loo (I Have Jesus to Show Me How to Love My Neighbor) #The Parable of the Pickle (I Show My Love for Jesus Because He Loves Me) #The Parable of the Long Line (I Show My Love in Service to Others) The Trust Connection #Cowboy School (God Knows What's Best for Me) #As Good as Gold (I Will Trust God to Help Me with My Problems) #The Rocking Horse Rodeo (I Will Show My Trust In God by Obeying Him) #The Good, The Bad, and The Silly (I Will Trust God is With Me in Hard Times) #High Noon (I Will Trust God to Give Me Courage) #The Cowboy Who Cried "Stampede!" (I Will Strengthen My Trust In God by Building My Relationship with Him) #The Pizza Cowboy (I Will Trust God's Plan) #The Forgiving Cowboy (I Will Show My Trust In God to Others) The Time Connection #The Bunny! (God is Eternal) #Life is Like a Box of Chocolates (God is With Me All the Time) #Lights Out! (I Will Spend Time with God) #Breakdown! (I Will Set Godly Priorities with My Time) #Chocolate Monsters (I Will Trust God's Timing) #The Nose Knows (I Will Make Good Use of My Time) #The Hungry Machine (I Will Look for Times to Share God's Word with Others) #Mr. Chocolate (I Will Use my Time to Serve Others) The Joy Connection #The Spider Night (God is My Source of Joy) #Worm Story (I Find Joy in Whom God Created Me to Be) #The Great Tree House Contest (I Can Find Joy Even in Times of Trial) #Bungee Cords and Seeds (I Find Joy in Being Content) #The Big Prize (I Find Joy in Being Thankful) #The Forest Flood (I Find Joy in Being Kind) #A Packed House (I Find Joy in Walking with God) #Grouchy to Glad (I Want to Share My Joy in the Lord with Others) Holiday Lessons #No Mess-Ups Allowed (Happy New Year!) #Easter Forever (Happy Easter!) #The Flying Turkey (Happy Thanksgiving!) #The Two Wise Men (Merry Christmas!) Fun Facts Inside References *In "The Hungry Machine" story, Larry stating that parents would be mad if their kids only ate chocolate is a reference to what Lisa Vischer said when Phil Vischer tried to use candy instead of vegetables. Category:Books